


A Very Star-Spangled Birthday (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by thecaptainsgirl95 (heyitscarle)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gen, Random - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscarle/pseuds/thecaptainsgirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark gives expensive, sometimes even extravagant gifts: everybody knows that. The time he gave Pepper a rather adorable two-story-tall plush (if you could say that) bunny that couldn't fit through the door for Christmas was one the Avengers would never forget. Today, on your birthday- and an important occasion to Steve, of course- who knows what Tony's wrapped up for your surprise party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Very Star-Spangled Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this prompt appeared in my head, but after seeing a nice Captain America-themed outfit on Polyvore it sort of just came out... It was originally meant to be slightly humorous but things change surprisingly quickly and hopefully it's sweet, albeit extremely random... enjoy :)

You opened your brother's gift with curiosity and truth be told, a little trepidation. There was a generous, caring side of Tony Stark after all, just concealed usually under that cool, smart-ass exterior. After removing the lid of the rather large box, you pull apart the tissue paper wrappings to reveal...

"Is that what I think it is?" Natasha raised an eyebrow, as did Clint and Bruce. Thor looked on with an intensely amused expression on his face. James chuckled, hiding his face in his hands before tapping Tony on the shoulder.

"Is that?"

"Yup."

"How did you even make-"

"Yup."

In your arms lay a long, satiny gown- not just any gown, but something one might wear to a prom, or a movie theater, or maybe even a wedding- with blue rhinestones studding the surface of the corset and red-white flowy stripes going down all the way to the hem from the silk, bow-tied waist. There was only one other thing in the world that would look remotely as, well, patriotic: the American flag. You held the dress up to full height so that everyone could see, reading the attached note. Steve's shocked expression was one to remember.

 _For Miss America, a very Star-Spangled birthday. Love from, your big brother._ The heat rose to your face as you turned into a human tomato...

"T-Tony," You spluttered, speechless. "How- where did you even get this? What am I supposed to wear this to?" He simply shrugged. "I don't know, I figured you could match with Cap on the 4th of July, or one of those Halloween parties we always get invited to, or your wedding." You wouldn't deny that the dress was beautifully made, of course. These things had to be hand-sewn, each rhinestone attached to the fabric individually...it took a lot of work.

"We didn't say anything about getting married yet, you know, not yet..." You glanced Steve, who avoided your gaze suddenly, looking a bit unsure. For the first time you felt a bit uncomfortable with the rest of the team staring directly at you two. Had you said something wrong? You hadn't done anything...

An awkward silence immediately ensued.

"...Anyways," Natasha broke the silence, earning a relieved sigh from you and a lot of agreement from the rest of the Avengers. "Let's cut the cake, this party's just getting started!" After a few choruses of 'Happy Birthday' and blowing out the candle, JARVIS started to play some dance music. Clint dragged Laura off to dance (the kids still running around), as did Thor and Jane. Bruce remained at the table with a can of coke, though every now and then he glanced at Natasha lovingly. You silently hoped they'd get together soon. They really were a good match. Looking around, however, you quickly discovered that one person was missing.

Steve was nowhere to be seen. You noticed he was missing and searched the kitchen, your shared apartment, even the private training space he liked to use when he was angry... nothing. Where was he?

Natasha found the Captain standing alone on the top floor of Avengers Tower, leaning against the rail as he surveyed the beautiful skyline of New York City, deep in thought. "Guess you didn't like that gift, huh?"

Steve glanced behind his shoulder, giving a sigh. "It's not...bad...or anything, it's actually interesting. It just..." Relenting, he decided to confide in his fellow Avenger, agent, and after a long time of working together, friend. After all, Natasha had been the woman he consulted in how to talk to other girls (notice his refusal to even bring up the subject to Tony) and she'd been the one who convinced him to ask you out in the first place. With good reason, as without her he'd probably still be alone right now.

"...I was planning on proposing tonight. But I didn't know Tony would just get her a wedding dress- and a Captain America-patterned one at that- I mean, didn't you see the look on her face? It didn't look like she wanted to get married." Frustration and hints of annoyance flooded out of his mouth, and the red-haired agent grimaced.

Feeling sympathetic for the super-soldier, she patted him on the shoulder. "That doesn't mean that she'd say no to you! Come on Rogers, you should know how to talk to women after all that experience..." Steve blushed, clearly still a little flustered, while Natasha gave him an amused look. After all this time, she still couldn't resist poking a bit of fun... but back to the situation.

"I know, it's not Tony's fault," Steve shook his head, thinking of the small bulge in his pocket that was a carefully-wrapped square box, and inside it a ring... "It's just I've been planning this for months, wanting everything to be perfect. And in the blink of an eye...I was going to take her to a place downtown and everything. Trust him to figure it out beforehand and ruin the moment."

"Well, get down there then and take her dancing! I'll give Tony a piece of my mind," Natasha winked before leaving him to return to the party. "There's still hours left so don't waste your reservation..." Steve watched her leave, feeling though as if an unnecessary weight had left his chest. Of course he shouldn't have just disappeared like that, it wasn't your fault. Maybe if he was lucky and what he'd originally planned for tonight still got to happen...well, then you'd go from there. Pocketing the ring again, the super-soldier headed towards the elevator and pressed the arrow pressing down. No gentleman should keep his lady waiting, after all...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Steve?" You finally spotted your Captain rounding the corner of the hallway when you got out of the elevator. "What happened? Where were you, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Steve turned that the sound of your voice, waiting for you to catch up.

"Y/N, I'm sorry, it's just-" He started, but you put a hand on his arm to interrupt. "No, I'm sorry...listen, I know Tony's a bit extravagant at times, but he didn't mean anything bad by his gift. He likes you! ...most of the time. He just meant to tease me as usual, so please don't be offended? I mean, if you want I can just get rid of it and we can forget-"

"Would you be okay with that?" Steve asked suddenly, all plans forgotten. He'd prepared a speech and everything, but sometimes the best things come from off the cards. So instead of waiting, he steeled himself and decided. 

"What, getting rid of the dress?"

A very slow sigh. A deep breath to gather up his courage again. "Getting married."

Your breath hitched in your throat and you felt extremely nervous.

"Steve, are you asking me?"

"Is that a yes?" 

Your eyes widened as he brought out the small wrapped box from his pocket, kneeling down in front of you as he opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring you had ever seen in your entire life. A simple silver band with a beautifully cut diamond in the middle, not too plain and not too flashy, and a bit old-fashioned like the man who was about to ask you the most important question in the world. "H-how- what-"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday, Steve said apologetically as his handsome blue eyes gazed lovingly into your own hazel ones. "But um, I guess that gift kind of ruined it, huh? Anyways...we've been through a long journey. I woke up after a long time in a world I can hardly even start to describe, but then I met you. And you made me a much better person than I was before, you helped me all this way and you complete me. And if you let me, I promise to protect you for the rest of my life and never let anyone hurt you. So...I guess what I'm trying to say is...you're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me, Y/N?"

Blissful tears filled your eyes as you nodded, throwing yourself into your Captain's arms and burying your face in his neck as he held you close, never intending to let go again. The two of you broke apart, laughing softly at the awkwardness of earlier in the evening as he slipped the ring onto your perfect fingers. A symbol of your everlasting bond.  _A thousand times, yes..._

Steve grabbed your hand and pulled you to your feet, smiling widely as he took your hand, starting to walk. "Are we going somewhere, Steve?"

"Yeah, well it's still my lady's birthday! And I do have dinner reservations for your favorite restaurant, so what do you say? Shall we?"

You giggled, squeezing his hand. "Why, yes we shall..."

_I thought...maybe...you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life with an old-fashioned man like me.._

_And maybe that's exactly who I want to grow old together with, and old-fashioned man like you.._


	2. The Aftermath

Everything was still and peaceful. The trees rustled quietly in the midnight breeze, streetlights kept vigil over the now-quiet city roads. And not a single sound was heard throughout the sleeping city of New York, not even in Avengers Tower...maybe except for one or two. The soft sputtering of a beautifully polished vintage motorcycle as it pulled into the parking lot on the Tower's garage floor, engines turned off, and the sound of sweet laughter as it echoed through the mostly empty space.

Steve swept you into his arms easily and carried you all the way until you reached the apartment that you both shared on one of the top floors, sighing with happiness. "I'm glad I'm marrying you, Y/N."

"And I you, soldier," you smiled blissfully up at him, arms wrapped around his neck as he gazed back with shining, cerulean eyes. "Though, won't you get tired of carrying me soon? It was a long way up."

"I'll never get tired of holding you," Steve murmured as he set you carefully down on the bed, lifting the blankets up so that he could get in beside you and hold you again to his chest, ever so gently. Just lay there and revel in the feeling of you being next to him, holding his hand and making sure everything was okay. A flash of glitter on the nightstand caught your eye and you briefly crawled out of Steve's grasp to find a small wrapped gift lying there.

"What's this, did you leave this here?"

"Not me," Steve shrugged, though looking around warily. He knew very well that all floors of the Tower had some sort of security measures (and video surveillance, should someone of authority request it of the AI) but if someone had actually just entered his apartment without his permission... "Who's it from?"

"Tony," you replied, reading the attached note as your face cleared with understanding.  _Thought I would make up for my crappy gift-giving skills. Hope you and Cap didn't stay out too late. Love, your big brother._

Steve sighed with relief, knowing it was only Tony. He was still surprised by the man's gesture but pleasantly so, as Tony had probably gotten you something else to make up for the not exactly useless, but well- interesting, to say the least- birthday gift. He was your brother, after all, and part of the family. His new family. 

"So....are you going to open it right now?" He asked, glancing at you. You considered it for a moment, though a lazy grin appeared on your face as you put the gift aside, burying yourself back in the warmth of the bed and pressing a long kiss to your fiance's lips instead. 

"Not today. I'd much rather just...have you instead..."

Steve smirked into the kiss, pulling you closer to him as he ran his fingers through your hair, noting how it felt as sweet as the first time he had even touched you. You fell peacefully asleep in each other's arms, cradled into each other's warmth. The star-spangled Captain and his best girl.

Early the next morning you'd unwrap Tony's gift to find a picture frame engraved with those exact words, with a picture of you and Steve secretly taken at one of those Christmas parties he hosted every Christmas. Because deep inside his heart (the real one, not the arc-reactor magnet) he knew you'd be just as happy until the end of your days.

_The star-spangled Captain and his best girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all you beautiful souls out in the world, thank you so much for reading! Happy birthday (if it is your birthday, and if it's not today then I still wish you a very happy cake day in the future) and happy Independence Day :)


End file.
